


Overreacted 过激反应

by Wadeye



Category: Pornographerポルノグラファー 老司机的爱情故事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 根据剧集前四集和漫画而来，有主要情节修改操作请注意！！！与剧集第5集时间线不同请注意！！！，这里设定久住和木岛吵翻之后就去城户那拿走了钥匙，本文是当夜发生的事情有一点城户/木岛过去的感情戏描写请注意！！！





	Overreacted 过激反应

**Author's Note:**

> 根据剧集前四集和漫画而来，有主要情节修改操作请注意！！！与剧集第5集时间线不同请注意！！！，这里设定久住和木岛吵翻之后就去城户那拿走了钥匙，本文是当夜发生的事情  
> 有一点城户/木岛过去的感情戏描写请注意！！！

久住并没有想到，自己第二次看到木岛老师年轻时候的模样，会是在城户的办公桌上。

那是张已经年代久远到泛黄的黑白照片，模糊的相纸上，一个年轻女孩正对镜头开心地微笑着，左右手各挽着一个男人。然而虽然她是整张照片的主角，但却奇异地让观者有种她是多余的感觉，因为——

那两个男人在她身后凝望彼此。

久住怔怔地盯住相片。年轻时的城户没有蓄胡，穿着学生气的衣服，看上去比现在更加的意气风发；但是真正让人挪不开眼的还是木岛老师，即使镜头对焦模糊失真，也丝毫不影响年轻的老师在没有眼镜片阻隔时眼中的神采。久住不敢相信，平日里沉静冷淡成熟的老师，曾经也会像每个初恋的小毛头一样，露出如此饱含着热切，又交杂着迷恋的神情。这和他熟悉的木岛老师，那个虽然会笑得很开心但也会冷冰冰地说出残酷字眼、哪怕在做爱时也像凌辱的老师，隔着几光年的距离。

至于城户……城户和老师，年轻时候，是怎么回事？

“我和这家伙，是学生时期开始的孽缘，想断都断不了”

“喂，社里就那么几个人，你怎么可能不记得我”

“我的女友也脚踏两只船了，被背叛的感觉，我可是现在都没有忘记”

可是，看看城户是怎么对待拐跑他女友的敌人的？在老师经济危机时给他提供工作，有他家钥匙可以随意破门而入，照顾酒醉撒泼的老师时没有一丝厌烦反倒笑着埋怨他撒娇，把老师放在床上时那么温柔，脱老师裤子时那么熟练……

久住猛地闭上了眼，想要把眼前的画面统统赶出脑海。然而事实不容他自我欺骗，原来人不是出生就如此无情的，原来花花公子也曾真实地坠入爱河，原来……

原来可能只是对象不对吧……

毕竟，老师还从没用这种眼神看过我呢。

 

久住忘了自己是怎么在听到城户委婉承认过去，还能冷静地要来老师家钥匙，并一路走回家没被火车撞死的。至少在他终于魂归本位的时候，他发现自己躺在宿舍狭窄冰冷的单人床上，指尖紧握的钥匙齿已经切进掌心，拉出一道殷红的痕迹。

呵，原来自己还是有血可流的。还没有，被那个骗子，那个混蛋，夺去所有的生命力啊。

“忘了我吧。”老师手指轻拭嘴角的伤口，吐出听不出情感的字句。“我是个骗子。我骗了你。忘了我吧。”

 

 

他发现自己站在老师家的客厅里。摆设还是早上自己负气离去的那样，稿纸散落一地，甚至老师的眼镜还留在原地。看到眼镜时他心下一惊，四处张望寻找老师的踪影，然而等他因为惊慌而轰鸣作响的耳鼓慢慢恢复正常工作后，卧室传来的、极力压抑但不容错认的呻吟，让他慢慢拖着步子朝着声源挪去。

卧室的门虚掩着，随着轻轻一推，无声地划开了。久住在门口惊愕成一尊雕塑。就在他和老师前几天还相拥而眠分享呼吸的大床上，老师的身体赤裸地被摊开、被贯穿、被挤出破碎的呻吟，然而以征服者姿态压在老师身上的人，并不是自己。

一滴汗珠顺着城户汗湿的鬓角流下来，落在木岛光裸的后背上。

久住第一反应是逃开，但是双脚不听使唤如同生根般将他钉在原地。他贪婪地盯着平日里哪怕念出露骨字眼也面不改色心不跳的老师鬓发凌乱，面色潮红，眼神迷离，随着身后人冲撞的频率有一声没一声地低吟着。城户似乎不满足于木岛的隐忍，拉住他手腕把手臂别在身后，没了支撑的木岛身形一顿，正好迎上城户凶狠的一下穿刺，他猛地颤抖起来。清冷的月光下，城户邪邪一笑，神情间竟隐约有种食肉动物的错觉，张口向木岛绷直的脖颈上咬去。木岛闷哼一声，气息愈发急促，因喘息微微张开的唇舌还总被城户的手指搅乱，终于他含着城户的手指含糊地说了句什么，接着就软倒下去，城户扑在他身上紧紧压住猛烈地抽插着，直到木岛瘦削的背脊一阵控制不住地抽搐，城户低沉的笑声响起来，从他身体里慢慢退出去。久住清楚地看见，一股粘稠的液体从老师微微开合的穴口里不受控制地涌出来。他吞了下口水，声音在突然静下来的房里格外清晰。他像被蛊惑一般走上前去伸出手。木岛翻了个身轻笑起来，脸上还带着尚未褪去的红晕，定定看向久住：

“你来了啊，要3p吗？”

 

 

木岛脱力跌坐在自己卧室的床上。

结束了。一切都结束了。背叛与欺骗，痛苦与失望，都让它过去吧，那个男孩还年轻，他值得更好的，不要让他在自己这里浪费时间了。至于自己，他扯出一个自嘲的笑容，花心滥情的三流情色小说家还配拥有爱情吗？这段混乱的感情债，就让自己一个人来扛吧。透过没关严的卧室门缝，他默默注视着客厅的一地狼藉，却没有动力起身去收拾。曾经他所看重的一切，现在似乎都失去了存在的意义。木岛闭上眼睛，慢慢向后倒在床上。感情的爆发总是很耗费精力，即使受伤的右手臂仍旧一阵阵抽痛，木岛还是疲乏地慢慢失去意识。

一滴泪水从他濡湿的睫毛下滑落，流过脸颊，慢慢洇进床单里。

指针是被抬起来了，但是没有了唱片，空悬着的指针不是更加可笑吗？

 

木岛是被身体被异物突然入侵的不适感弄醒的。他上半身被正面按倒在枕头里，腰被人高高托起，双腿大开，摆成一个羞耻的雌伏姿势，有一个男人正重重压在他身上，粗暴蹂躏着他身体深处最柔软的地方。只是经过了不到一秒的惊慌，木岛轻轻挣动了一下，毫无痛楚、活动自如的右手手腕验证了他的猜想。他在自己的梦境里无声微笑起来。只不过是作为情色小说家的职业病，日有所思夜有所梦罢了，这种梦他做的太多了，以至于早已见怪不怪，甚至有很多他小说里的情节和素材都是从梦中所得。现在既然身不由己，那还不如躺平享受。毕竟，没有什么比一场性爱、几次高潮更适合释放了。身后的男人像是不满于他的分心，用力把他支撑身体的手臂拉到背后固定住，木岛措手不及，全身的重量一下子落在了压在他敏感点的硬挺分身上。他发出一声变了调的呻吟，难耐地仰起头，那个男人似乎很满足于他的反应，低沉地轻笑一声，一口咬在他的脖颈上。借着窗外的月光和对声音的熟悉，木岛意识到今夜他的脑子又可悲地拉了城户过来作为他春梦的臆想对象了。木岛在被激烈冲撞的间隙，低声叹了口气。为什么意识总是和他开这种卑鄙的玩笑，让他在白天失去了现实的爱人之后，深夜里还要被曾经的恋人按在床上贯穿。然而在他身上耕耘的城户可不管他怎么想，熟悉的快感慢慢从木岛身体内部升起，爬遍每一个神经末梢，木岛放松了身体任由城户摆弄，在高潮的白光彻底吞噬他的意识之前，他无聊地想着，刚才那种感觉真有趣，或许可以拿来当人妻出轨的3p素材。

情潮渐渐退去，城户也从他一塌糊涂的身体里退出来，滚烫的精液沿着他腿根流下来。木岛翻了个身，正考虑有没有在梦里洗个澡的必要，一抬头却愣住了。卧室门口居然站着久住，脸上还带着惊惶的神情，似乎旁观了全过程，现在正大踏步向他走来。木岛头一次如此深沉地唾弃自己。然而人在梦中，身不由己，他眼睁睁看着自己向久住伸出手去，用刚呻吟过、还染着余韵的沙哑声线，说出蛊惑人心的话语：

“你来了啊，要3p吗？”

城户猛地收紧了拉着他的手指。久住像一头饥饿的幼兽一样猛扑上来。

 

没有人知道，事情是怎么发生到现在这一步的。

久住单手撑在枕边，另一只手抬起木岛的下巴，慢慢俯下头。木岛下意识地闭上眼，然而意料中的吻并没有来，久住炽热的呼吸只是在他脸上停留片刻，紧接着猛的一沉，木岛在下一秒惊叫起来——久住咬在了刚才城户留下的痕迹上，犬齿刺破皮肤，同时一根手指探入木岛合不拢的穴口使劲抠挖，指甲划过柔软内壁的感觉太过刺激，木岛挣扎起来，抬起手臂想要抵住久住不知深浅的侵犯，但城户探身过来，只用一只手就牢牢固定住了木岛的双腕，把他最后一丝反抗的动作都按进枕头里。紧接着木岛感觉自己的耳垂被含住了，那片小小的软肉在齿间被叼起撕咬玩弄，被唾液染上水光，城户低沉的声音在他耳边响起：

“刚才是哪个欲求不满的小骚货说想要被两个男人干？”

要是在平常，这种程度的言语对优秀的情色作家木岛理生根本造不成任何威胁。但这次不一样，这次……久住也在听呢……城户掐住木岛的下巴，舌尖探入他的齿间，在口腔内壁抵住摩擦。木岛想要狠狠咬下去，打断城户对他敏感点不知疲惫的进攻，城户灵巧的舌头却卷住了他的，用力一吸……欲望挣脱了理智的控制汹涌起来，唇间泄出一声低吟，木岛抬起手揽住身上人的后颈，想要加深这个吻。但他太过沉醉和城户的纠缠，一时间没有意识到另一个人的存在，他不知道自己现在看上去是多么让人惹火，两腿大开，湿漉漉的后穴吞吐着久住的手指，被啃咬吮吸得快要滴血的唇舌和城户的缠绵在一起，银丝顺着他合不上的嘴角蜿蜒流淌而下。眼下画面甚至比鬼岛莲二郎的任何一本作品、比久住曾在深夜里偷偷自我安慰时幻想的情景更加淫荡，久住像被蛊惑了一般直起身，抽出手架起老师绵软的腰，分身在那充血微微张开的小口磨蹭几下，紧接着他一挺腰——

“啊！”木岛惊得弓起身，那一下子甚至久住都没能按住他。哪怕刚刚被操弄过，狭窄的甬道还是难以承受如此猛烈的进攻，每一条褶皱都被撑开到极限，内里的软肉翻搅出来谄媚地讨好着入侵者。潮湿、温热的包裹让久住一时间甚至喘不上气，只能遵循着本能，向最柔软的深处发疯地进攻，手指深深陷进木岛汗湿的腰间，初经人事的久住太沉迷于身下的这具身体，淤青渐渐在他指下显现，他甚至都没有注意到，反而抽插的更凶了。木岛被这狂乱没有章法的操弄折磨地要疯了，久住没有章法的顶弄让他一边沉迷于摩擦带来的快感，一边又控制不住地试图扭腰调整角度，想要把敏感点送到久住的进攻路线上，但久住剧烈喘息着， 突然腾出一只手重重压在木岛小腹上，断绝了木岛试图自我取悦的任何动作。“久住，你……”木岛出声唤他，久住缓缓抬头，木岛在对上他眼神的一刻，浑身热血腾地凉了，想说的话就像有了实体，卡死在喉咙里。

久住漆黑的双眸里，除了生理性的欲望翻涌，其他什么都没有。看他的眼神，就像看一个死物一样，没有任何波澜。木岛突然涌起奇异的情绪，像是被当成飞机杯般对待，还是被他如此珍视的人，心脏紧缩成一团，他不顾一切地拼命挣扎起来要逃开，这种性爱太过耻辱，甚至比刑罚更让他痛苦。然而他情急之中居然忘了，床上可并不止他们两人。在久住插进来时就起身退开的城户突然欺身上前，托住木岛颤抖的大腿用力一拉，改变了久住的阴茎在木岛身体里的轨迹，“唔！”一下子失去力气，木岛摔回到床垫上，即使现在他无比厌恶自己被开发过度的身体，但在敏感点被狠命撞击的时候，生理反应还是让他控制不住地浑身发软，甬道抽搐着绞紧想要更多，甜腻的呻吟从他咬紧的齿间泄出来。木岛衔住自己下唇，希望疼痛能让自己清醒，但有一双手从黑暗中伸出，强行掰开他自我伤害的牙齿，带着薄茧的手指在他嘴里模仿性交的频率抽插，把他想发出的声音都变成缠绵的水声和破碎的喘息。城户对他的身体太过熟悉了，知道怎么才能让他最快地缴械投降，城户的另一只手顺着他脸颊的线条向下移去，抚过颈间带着干涸血迹的齿痕，掠过剧烈起伏的胸口，重重掐住他情动而充血涨红的乳头，在他难以自持地挺胸向上时又冷酷地松手，转而去摩挲他深陷的腰窝。身体的反应是最诚实的，木岛在最后一丝清明的意识里，透过盈满泪水的视线，看到自己的分身在没有丝毫触碰的情况下颤巍巍站起来，前端缓缓渗出液体，流过挺直的柱身，在小腹上聚成晶亮的一滩。久住用打量新奇物件的眼光注视着，伸手蘸了一点，抬起手到嘴边，在久住的舌尖卷过那根手指的时候，木岛的喉结也忍不住上下滑动了下。表情毫无波澜的年轻男孩手上的动作、下身愈发熟练的抽插让木岛有种倒错的刺激，但他还没来得及抓住内心一闪而逝的兴奋感，他沉迷的小表情就被城户看穿了，紧接着木岛胀痛的阴茎就落入了城户的掌控，指甲边缘刮擦着前端的开口，被冷落许久的敏感点突然被如此粗暴对待，就像闪电劈在木岛疲惫不堪的身体深处，白光在他眼前炸开，甬道战栗着绞紧，什么坚持挣扎痛苦一瞬间似乎都离他很远，翻搅着欲望的海浪席卷过木岛全身，他崩溃地射出来，白浊喷溅在他自己小腹和胸口上。高潮来得太过突然猛烈，在失去意识前的最后一秒，有炽热的呼吸吹拂在他耳边，紧接着他落入一个有力的怀抱，然而正在用最亲密的方式侵犯他的人连眼皮都懒得抬一下，反而是身后的城户揽住木岛虚软的身体抚弄他，像热恋中的情侣一样亲昵地抵住他的鼻尖，噙住他的双唇……

再一次感到意识回归脑海，木岛从来没有这么迫切地希望刚才的恐怖梦境已经结束，但他睁开眼睛就看到城户毫不掩饰地直盯着他看，发现他醒了，一丝恶作剧的笑容攀上城户的嘴角，紧接着身体里的异物感更强了些……久住从背后伏在他身上，分身并没有丝毫疲软的迹象，依旧在他饱经蹂躏到快要麻木的粘膜上肆意碾压着，城户则一只手轻轻把木岛圈在自己怀里，另一只手的食指指尖，正磨蹭着木岛被久住撑开翻搅的穴口软肉。之前城户留下的液体被久住的抽插挤出，泛着白沫从缝隙里溢出来，城户蘸了这天然的润滑剂，稳定而坚定地推进。“城户！城户……”木岛的声音随着城户手指的深入不可抑制地低了下去，最后结尾的颤抖甚至听起来染上了些许色情的意味，城户得逞一般低笑出声：“看吧，即使心里再怎么抗拒，到头来你还是会向欲望低头，”城户又加入一根手指，虽然刚开始不甚顺利，但无力挣脱的木岛还是悲鸣着被迫接纳了新侵入的物件，城户很满意于他的反应，抽回了手，木岛清楚接下来要发生什么，但他还是在城户怒涨青筋的阴茎和久住的一起碾平他穴口的每一道褶皱，硬生生破入身体的时候绝望地挣动起来，抓着城户上臂的手指用力到发白，深深陷进肌肉里。城户不以为然，按照熟悉的节奏进攻起来，一时间木岛只剩下大口喘息的份，迷茫间他听见城户又在用那种蛊惑人心的低沉声线在他耳边呢喃，“木岛理生，你到底是想当感情的主人，还是欲望的奴隶？难道你要靠一直回忆曾经和我的经历才能兴奋起来吗……”

“知道为什么你突然写不出东西来了吗，”城户在进攻的间隙低声说，“好的情色作品要靠汲取作者的真实情感才能鲜明存活，”耳边久住难耐的喘息像重锤一样一下下撞击着木岛的心口，城户抚过木岛的脸，神情看上去竟有些悲伤，“而你现在，是不是幻想错了人……”

冷汗涔涔地，木岛从床上惊跳起来，身边没有久住，也没有城户，只有月色透过窗，落在他颤抖的欲望上，提醒他刚才的一切不过是、也幸好只是一场混乱的春梦罢了。他坐起来，疲惫地揉了揉脸，但城户的最后一句话仍然在他脑海里挥之不去。

你是不是想错了人。

他重重地叹了口气，起身去客厅收拾一地狼藉。想错了人又能怎么办，过去的错误已经犯下，现在无论怎样，那个狠狠欺骗过的单纯大学生都不会再次相信他了。果然，太过于沉迷欲望，总会在最后被感情捅刀啊。他翻出整理箱，把客厅地上散落着的书慢慢装箱打包，从鬼岛莲二郎封面露骨标题大胆的情色作品，到木岛理生无人问津的所谓严肃文学的小说，都被他一起塞进箱子里。拿起那本《靛蓝色的心情》的时候他是的手顿了顿，还是把它塞进箱子的最深处。或许以后，就没有再把它摆在显眼处的必要了。过去的木岛理生已经不存在了。现在的鬼岛莲二郎，在失去了感情以后，也不过是一具空壳罢了。

身边的一切都打点好了之后，我将要踏上置之死地而后生的旅程。

但他不知道的是，在他看不见的地方，有个年轻人也刚刚从梦中惊醒，挟着不可思议的热情飞奔而来，誓要剪断那根横亘在他心间的锁链。

 

 

（全文完）

 

 

 

附赠一个沙雕番外

“你说没有经验，是骗人的吧?”

“嗯。笨蛋。”

咚！

“你……你真是个大骗子……”

“……啊……现在轮到我问你了吧，为什么……你对我的敏感点……这么熟悉……唔”  
“……”还是不要告诉他的好，不然他肯定会羞死的。

 

城市的另一边，可怜的彩花第十八次被爸爸惊天动地的喷嚏惊醒，放声大哭起来。


End file.
